


I will always love you.

by poppunktrash



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppunktrash/pseuds/poppunktrash
Summary: A cute 4 part story of Roman and Dean getting engaged, married, and having kids.





	1. Proposal

 

 

  "I'll be right back baby, gotta make my speech."  Roman whispered into Deans ear, lightly dragging his hand along Deans back as he unwrapped it from his waist before walking away.  Roman walked towards the edge of the rooftop before stepping up on the ledge.  

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" 

Roman watched silently as all of his co-workers turned their heads towards him. A few clapping and whistling before settling quiet, "Alright, I first just wanna thank you all for coming to our first year anniversary of opening Reigns Inc," Roman paused as everyone cheered and clapped, "Second I wanna thank the person who has been here since we lived in a small apartment and I was just dreaming of this day, my beautiful, amazing, loving, boyfriend. " 

Dean felt his cheeks grow warm at Romans words, "I love you!" Dean shouted, and Roman smiled before continuing,  

"I've got one more thing to say before I finish up here...as a lot of you know, me and Dean have been dating for almost five years now, and I feel like its time to ask a very important question. " 

Dean felt his heart stop, he wasn't going to ask him to..Was he? He felt tears fill his eyes and his hands come up to his mouth as he gasped. 

"Jey the ring please!" Roman yelled, Jey tossed the key towards Roman,  it missed romans hand and Romans leaned back to catch it, causing him to lose his balance and fall off the side.   "oh my god!" Dean yelled, rushing towards the side building. Dean skidded to a stop and warily looked over the side, fearing the worst, when he looked over the side he felt relief flood his veins when he saw Roman on a mat smiling up at him with a sign that read,  _'marry me?'._

"You asshole!" Dean yelled wiping the tears from his face, "You scared me so bad!" Roman laughed and rolled off the mat, and ran back into the building. Taking the steps two at a time to roof.  Once he made it to the top he was nearly knocked over when Dean jumped into his arms, "So, Dean Jonathan Ambrose will you marry me?" 

"Yes!" Dean yelled nodding his head quickly before ducking down and capturing Romans lips in his.  The rooftop erupted into cheers and whistes as dean jumped down from Roman's arms and let him slip the sliver and diamond incrusted ring onto his finger. Dean stared at the ring in disbelief, he never in a million years thought this day would actually happen.  He was getting married to Roman  _fucking_ Reigns.  

"I love you baby boy, I can't wait to marry the shit outta you." Roman whispered while he pressed his lips to the younger boys, dean pulled back and pressed his forehead to Romans, "I love you too big dog." 

* * *

 

_later that night._

 

Deans head rested against Romans chest, and his arm was thrown across his stomach, he stared at the ring smiling as the moonlight lightly glinted off the sliver band.   Romans hand came up and lightly traced the it, "Where do you want to get married?" Dean slightly shrugged, he never really gave much thought into marriage. "We should elope...maybe go to Vegas and just do it, not worry about the hassle of planning, tuxes, color theme, booking a priest, we just go by ourselves and get married. "  Dean mumbled.

"You know I really like that idea, I mean I love my family but,  sometimes their just like to much, ya'know? We should go this weekend, fly out, get married, and then firgure out where were going for our honeymoon." 

Dean nodded against Romans chest silently agreeing, "Ya'know I've never been to Hawaii." 

 


	2. Marrige

  

   

         "Ladies and gentlemen, we have started our descent/in preparation for landing, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to pick up any remaining cups and glasses." 

 Dean reached down and buckled his seatbelt, waiting for roman to do the same before reaching for his hand and  intertwining thier fingers.   Roman squeezes his hand and smiles at him.  The plane shake as they start to land and he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.  

"Hey, were fine." Roman says while squeezing the younger boys hand again, the plane jumps as they make impact with the landing strip. "See, I told you. We made it in one piece. " 

"Shut up."

 

* * *

  

 "1304 right?"  Dean asks adjusting the duffle bag on his shoulder while standing in front of the door.  "Yeah, but I gimme the key and close your eyes."  Dean sighs but, does as roman says and lets his eyes fall closed.  Dean feels roman nudge him to the side before he hears the small click of the lock and the door opening.  Roman grabs his hand and carefully leads him inside, "Alright, open your eyes." 

Deans eyes fluttered open and his mouth fell open as they scanned the room, Roman had booked the honeymoon suite..it was gorgeous,  the walls were a dark crimson and a king size bed sat pushed against the wall on the far left side of the room, and a glass wall separated the bedroom from the jacuzzi room, and there was a door that dean assumed it was the bathroom.  Dean was awestruck, "Babe, you...you didn't have to do this.." 

"No, I didn't, but I did.  You,  _we_ deserve this."  Roman reassured grabbing Deans bag and setting it down beside the bed.  Dean smiles showing his dimples before tackling Roman to the bed, "You've got no idea how much I love you."  Dean mumbes against Romans lips, sitting up and straddling Roman. 

"I love you too." 

No matter how many times Roman said those words, they always made deans heart flutter.   Never a million years did he think he'd be in this position, he was getting married tomorrow, to roman  _fucking_ reigns.   If someone would have told him 6 years ago that he'd be getting married to the Roman, he would have laughed and told them to stop smoking crack.  Now, he's sitting on top of his fiancé while in a five star hotel, he just can't wrap his head around it.  

"Whatcha'ya thinkin' about?"  Romans voice brings Dean back to the present and he leans into Romans hand on his cheek.  "You..us." He mumbles against Romans hand, lightly pecking it.  

"Mm, you know what I'm thinking about?" Roman mutters, Dean shakes his head and grunts a bit signaling for Roman to continue. "How good cuddling up to you and going to sleep would be right now."  Dean lets out a small yeah before standing up dragging Roman up with him before shedding his clothes and climbing underneath the covers, Roman following him shortly and pulling him into his chest. 

* * *

 

  Dean awakes to Roman whispering hushed words into his phone and Dean momentarily panics, that voice he hasn't heard since he's been with Roman rearing its ugly head and taunting him.   He wills himself not to think that, Roman would never be low enough to cheat on him hours before they were going to get married.  

"Ma, I'm not going though this again. Me and Dean are going though with it.  - No, ma. It isn't because of the Family. We..just. I don't know, we just wanted to be done, be  _married._ not spend another year waiting, I love him and I want him to finally be my husband and you, or Pa aren't gonna stop me...Now I've got a cute fiancé waiting for me in bed...Bye Ma. " 

All of Dean's previous worries drain away at Romans hushed voice and he smiles, he's never been this happy in his life.  Roman stands from the small chair where he was sitting and makes his way back over to Dean, crawling back in behind him.   

"I know your awake. " 

Dean laughs a bit before turning around in Romans arms leaning in and lightly pecking his lips.  Roman smiles against his lips and lightly nips at his bottom lip, Dean parts his lips and Romans tongue finds its way into his mouth.  A moment later he pulls back and makes a face, "Your mouth tastes like ass." He mumbles. 

"Well you are what you eat." Roman replies smirking, Deans face flushes.  "Go brush your teeth, you perv."  

Roman laughs before making his way over to the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush and wetting it, putting some tooth paste on it before sticking it in his mouth.   A few moments pass before Dean stumbles in behind him, heading over to toilet and relieving himself.  Roman laughs when Dean moans as his bladder emptys.  

"Gimme mine please."  Dean asks walking up next to him, Roman nods doing the same with Deans as he did with his before handing it to the younger boy.    

* * *

 

 Dean hands shook as he ran his hands over his suit for the fifth time, pressing down invisible wrinkles.   Roman walked in behind behind him, sporting an identical tux.  

"You ready babe?" 

Dean never though those words would make him so nervous in his life.  He shakily nods, following Roman out of the suite and down to the car.   The car ride was nerve racking, every time the GPS alerted another turn his stomach twisted.  Finally the automatic voice tells them they've arrived at their destination as they pull into a small parking lot with a few other cars.  The building on front of them is small, resembles a small chapel his mom used to take him to on Sunday mornings when she needed to clense herself of the 'sins' she committed throughout the week.  Dean slowly takes off his seatbelt, wasting as much time as he can.  

"Come on, were running late. "

Dean gives Roman a confused look,  he thought they were just walking in...? Roman just gives him a devious smile. Dean has to jog a bit to catch up to Roman and Roman holds the door open for him and walks in. Roman walks over to a big desk with a small older lady sitting behind it.  She smiles at them, "Reigns." The small woman nods and shuffles though some papers, before standing and leading them down a long hall way with tons of dark doors.  They stop after the 5th door and she gestures for them to go inside.

"I'll notifiy the minister that you have arrived."

Roman nods at the lady, grabbing his phone and texting someone. Dean awkwardly stands waiting for roman to stop texting.  A moment later Roman sighs and slips his phone back into his suit pocket, Dean gives him a questioning look but Roman just shakes his head.  The door to the room opens and Deans eyes follow the sound, watching as a older gentleman walks in and bible in hand. 

"Please follow me Mr.Reigns." 

Roman nods, following the minister down the aisle and up onto the stage.   Dean stands at the end nervously wiping his hands on his suit.   This was really happening..

"Before you make you way down the aisle, I need you to do me one favor look at the bottom of your shoes." Roman states, Dean nods and sits down on one of the benches and slips off his shoes, flipping them over and reading the bottoms. 

_'As we walk this journey from beginning to end, I'm glad to have my true love and best friend.'_

Deans reads over the words a couple times before letting out a quiet sob.  He lays his head down into his hands and let's his tears flow freely, a few moments later he feels Romans hands on his wrists pulling his hands away from his face. 

"Baby boy, what's wrong? Do you not want to do this? Because I'm not going to force you. "

Dean shakes his head quickly, "No, no I want this, I want you..I just, fuck Ro I don't deserve you...your this beautiful somoan sex god and I'm just..me." 

"Don't say that." Roman growls, "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You are so fucking beautiful at everything, I love literally everything you do...Please don't ever think you even come close to boring. Okay?" 

Dean just nods wiping his eyes, Roman leans up and pecks his lips.  He grabs his shoes and slips them back onto deans feet pulling the younger boy up with him.  He grabs his hand and they slowly make their way down the aisle.  They walk up onto the stage, And Roman grabs Deans hands taking them into his own as they face each other. 

 "Do you Roman Leti' Reigns take Dean Johnathan Ambrose, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" 

 _'I do.'_ Roman whispers slipping the silver band onto Deans finger.

"And, do you you Dean Johnathan Ambrose Take Roman Leti' Reigns to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" 

 **_'I do.'_   **Dean grabs Romans hand and slips the ring on. 

 

"By the power vested in me by the state of Las Vegas, I now pronounce you Husband and Husband,  You may now kiss the groom." 

 Roman leans in and captures Deans lips, Romans lips slowly move against Deans before he pulls away and presses his forehead against Dean's.  

"If you two would follow me, its time to sign the marriage certificate." 

Dean and Roman both follow the minister out of the room and back to the front desk.  The minster grabs a paper from the lady from before and sets it down in front of them.  

"Sign here and here." 

Roman nods signing his name, handing Dean the pen to do the same.  

"Congratulations, gentlemen. Have a good day." Roman grabs the paper with one hand and Deans hand with the other making his way out of the chapel and towards their rental car.  

"We did it. Were actually married. "  Dean whispers soon as they both get in the car, Roman nods, "Yeah baby we did."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I think that was one of the hardest things I've wrote. Trying to remember the vows and add the perfect amount of fluff and the tinest bit angst just because. Once again non beta'd so any mistakes are mine and if you see any please let me know. Alsooo, get ready bc smut is coming and its coming dirty and hot. ;) 
> 
> Thank y'all for reading.


	3. The Honeymoon

               

         "Hello! Thank you for choosing Kapula Bay the number one resort in Hawaii! What's the name gentlemen?" An overly happy desk clerk chirps at them, it grinds on Deans nerves, he just wants to get in their room and eat and nap.  

"Reigns."   

"Okay, your room is 1239 and this is Brandon and he'll take your bags and escort you gentlemen to your room. Have a nice day!"  

Dean turns towards the bellboy and hands him his duffle bag, he takes it with a smile and sets it down on the luggage cart.  Roman bends down to do the same, but 'Brandon' speaks before he can.

"Oh no! Let me sir."  He says, going in front of Roman bending down and grabbing the bags. Dean feels a twinge of jealously when Roman looks at the strangers ass a bit too long for his liking.  After all the bags are set on the luggage cart the bellboy starts off towards the elevators jesturing for them to follow.  They enter the elevator being crammed a bit to close for Deans liking.

"So, you guys here for a guys weekend witjout the wives?" Brandon asks, Roman goes to speak but, Dean cuts him.  "Actually we're here for our honeymoon."  Dean bites out slightly glaring at the smaller boy in front of him.

"O-Oh! Well that's nice, I uh hope you two enjoy it! Congrats!"  The elevator doors open and the trio make their way down the hall.  They walk for a moment before stopping at their room, "Okay gentlemen, I think y'all can take it from here. Have a good vacation."  

"Thank you for your help." Roman replies smiling before waving as Brandon makes his way down the hall.   Roman slips the key into the door and opens it putting down the door stopper and grabbing part of their bags.  Dean grabs the rest of the bags and walks into the suite, he feels floored once again when his eyes travel around the condo.  It was huge, there was a island in the middle of large space,  and there were two light brown couches in far side of the room in front of a large window over looking the beach.   There was two rooms on each side of the condo, one led to the bedroom and the other led to the bathroom. 

"Wow."  Dean mutters, it was beautiful.  Roman comes up behind him and wraps his arms around deans waist. 

"I know, beautiful isn't it." 

* * *

 

 

Dean dug his feet further in the sand, leaning back against Romans chest and letting out a content sigh.   Roman kisses his head lightly and wraps his arms around his middle.  

"God, we've only been here for a day and I'm already in love with this place. " Dean mumbles, Romans nods. 

"You wanna head upstairs?" 

"Yeah."

Dean stands from leaning against Romans chest and dust's off the sand on his pants, following Roman up the boardwalk and to the pool area before going up to their room,

Soon as the door closes to their room Roman's shoving him up against it and harshly slamming their mouths together Dean grunts at the impact but, opens his mouth anyway.    

Roman hands grasp underneath his ass and hoists him up, carrying him towards the bedroom, throwing him down on the bed. Roman follows him and slides between his open legs, mouthing at his neck while undoing his belt.  Roman fumbles a bit but manages to get his belt undone, and the button and zipper to Deans pants.  He pulls back sitting up on his knees to yank off his shirt, and Deans, throwing them across the room. 

Dean lifts his hips and  slides out of his pants and boxers throwing them to the side. Roman slides his jeans off before crawling back up to Dean connecting their mouths again.  Dean flips Roman over and staddles his hips, taking a moment to suck a dark mark into the side of Romans neck.

"Eager much?" Roman breaths out, running his fingers though Deans locks.

"I haven't had your dick in me in a week if I don't get it soon I'm gonna go though dick withdrawals or something."

Roman laughs loudly, Dean glares a bit but goes back to mouthing at Romans neck.  He moves down Romans torso slowly leaving as many marks as he can. (That'll show all the motherfuckers who thinks its okay to stare at whats his.) He stops at Romans hips to nip slightly at eachone, moving his head towards Romans buldge and lightly sucking at the head though the fabric, he mouths along Romans cock though the fabric soaking the  material making romans cock stand out more though the grey briefs.

"Please stop teasing.." Roman whines, bucking his hips. 

"Nah, its more fun watching you beg." 

"F-fuck off." 

Dean laughs, pulling at the hem of Romans briefs. Roman lifts his hips and Dean pulls them off throwing them to the side with all the other clothes.   Roman takes this minor distraction to flip them and be back on top sliding between deans legs again.  He kisses down Deans neck, stopping at his collar bone to suck a dark red mark into the bone.   He moves futher down Deans torso, softy licking Deans right nipple. (The good one.) 

Dean moans loudly, the sound echoing off the walls as he arches into Romans mouth. 

"Baaaaabe, please jus' fhhuck do somethin."  Dean whines begging for some friction on his aching cock, Roman smirks moving towards Dean's hips, sucking more dark marks into each jutting bone.  He moves Dean's legs over his shoulders, pressing kisses up each thigh.   He licks a line up his left thigh to his cheek before softly biting it.   He pulls the cheeks apart, leaning down to press a quick kitten lick to the tight pucker.  

Dean gravels out another loud moan, running his fingers though the Samoan's hair lightly pulling it when Roman places another swipe of his tounge against his hole.   Roman presses his mouth against him completely, pushing his tounge against his hole, tounge fucking him.  He circles the rim and sucks lightly before pulling back, and sticking two fingers in his mouth soaking them with spit.   He pulls them out with a pop, pressing them against the his entrance, pushing in knuckle deep, he crooks them, lightly moving his fingers. 

"Rome please...just fuuu." Dean cuts himself off with loud moan when Roman presses against his prostate.  Roman scissors his fingers, stretching Dean a bit more before pulling his fingers out and spitting in his hand, lubing up his cock before pressing the head against Deans hole, he presses in slowly, both men groaning at the feeling.  

"Your always so fuckin' tight." Roman breathes out once he's balls deep in Dean, Dean looks up at him though half lidded eyes, silently begging him to move.  Roman nods pulling back, and pushing in slowly, he thrust slowly for a while savoring the moment, bracing himself on his elbows next to Deans head.

"Harder."  Dean pleas begging for something more than the shallow thrusts Roman was giving him.  Roman nods, pulling back to the tip before slamming back in with enough force for the headboard to bang up against the wall.    He keeps the hard thrusts up, groaning at the tight walls around him, his stomach tightening. 

"Touch me please."

Roman moves his hand down, grabbing Dean's cock, sliding his hand with his thrusts.

"M' gonna cum."  

"Me too, baby." 

Dean moans loudly, letting out a string of curses that would make a nun blush as he cums coating his and Romans torsos. Roman follows softly after, letting out deep moan as he spills inside Dean.  He pulls out quickly before collapsing down next to Dean, Dean curls up beside him throwing in arm over his cum covered chest.

"We should really get up and shower, and change the sheets."  Dean mumbles.

"Nah, I'm tired, we can do that after a nap."  Roman replies closing his eyes and pulling the blanket that's bunched up at the end of the over them.  Dean sighs, nodding against Roman's chest closing his own eyes.

"I love you." 

"I love you too babe."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, that was..hard. I've had horrid writers block so sorry this one was so short. Thank you for reading and let me know if you see any mistakes.


	4. Kids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis is it the last chapter, and holy fudge cakes guys y'all are being so kind getting me all mushy and shiz. But yeah, thank you for reading, commenting and reviewing this story it means a lot. Enjoy cupcakes!

 

_2 years later._

* * *

      

        "Wait, you'll really do that for us? Like for real no pulling our strings?" 

She nods, smiling brightly. "Of course I would! I love you guys! I've already got two bundles of joy, its your guys turn." Bayley replies happily.

Dean feels his eyes water, it was finally happening him and Roman are gonna have a baby. They've waited so long for this. 

"Which one of you would be ya'know knocking me up?"  

Dean shrugs, Roman doesn't even know Bayley had agreed to be a surragate for them. 

"I've got no idea, I'm assuming Ro' because he's gonna have cuter kids." 

"Whatever, you'd make some cute ass baby's with your blue eyes and dimples. "  Bayley fires back lightly smacking his arm,  she stands from the food court table and walks towards the trash cans, throwing her food away. 

"You wanna look at any other stores or nah?" Bayley asks chewing on her straw, checking her phone for any new texts.

"Actually I've got one more place I need to go." Dean reponds, forming a plan in his head on how to tell Roman the good news. 

* * *

 

   

     Dean's bouncing off the walls with excitement waiting for Roman to get home, he's running later than usual, he'd texted Dean earlier asking what Dean wanted from Chinese and that takes Roman at least another hour off his course of getting home.  Finally, Roman's car pulls I'm the drive way and Ralphie does nuts barking at the door.

"Ralph! be quiet!" Dean scolds the tiny Pomeranian, he immediately stops barking and whines, walking over to his bed in the corner with his ears down.

"You would not believe the day I've had today babe, first JoJo called in sick and I had to have that new Tyler kid fill in for her, and Jesus Christ he messed up two appointments and I ordered a chicken salad with no nuts and he put extra fucking nuts on it! That kid is  lucky I've got a soft spot, I alomost fired him 3 times." Dean laughs, he'd told Roman that Tyler wasn't a good team member to add to the office, the kid barley had any experience in marketing, he wants to be an asshole and smart off a 'I told you so.' But, Roman seems genuinely upset so he holds back.

"I'm sorry baby,  how about we eat while watching some Law and Order and then I'll give you the present I got you at the mall today. Okay?" 

Roman nods, "Mm, sounds great. How is Bayley and the kids?" Roman asks grabbing his beef Mongoli and Rice containers hanging the bag to Dean to get his own food. 

"They're good. Oh my god, today she showed me a video of Karma and she's walking like by herself and everything! She's getting so big and Collin just won his first soccer game." 

"Wow, the last time I saw Karma she could barley crawl and, Collin was just learning the basics of soccer. We've missed a lot I guess."  Roman says laughing, before taking a bite of his food. 

~~~

 

"Okay ready to open your present?" Dean asks discreetly setting up his phone for a video to send to Bayley and maybe post to Facebook. 

"Okay, I'm ready." 

He grabs the small gift bag off the counter and sets it down in front of Roman on the table.

"Me and Bayley worked really had to find this so I hope you like it. " 

Roman pulls the gift paper out, throwing it to the floor to be cleaned up later. He reaches inside the bag and pulls out a...onesie? He looks at Dean confused.

"What is this mean?"  

"What do you think it means?"

Roman looks at Dean then the onesie and to Dean again, he's lost he's got no fucking idea what Dean and Bayley mean by this.

"I'm drawing a blank babe."  

"You can't thing of any reason I'd buy baby clothes..not one?" Dean asks.

"Uh..no?"

And then it hits him, and he drops the onsie looking at Dean with wide, watery eyes.  Him and Dean had joked around about asking Bayley to be their surrogate because she had such cute kids.

"Are you being serious?" Roman asks, praying this wasn't some big joke. 

"Yeah baby I am.  She said she would." Dean replies, happy tears making there way down his cheeks. 

"Oh my god!" Roman yells standing from the table to bring Dean into his arms and spin him around. "Were gonna have a baby!" 

 "Were gonna have a fucking baby!" Roman states again tears of joy falling down his cheeks. "I can't believe, were gonna be parents." Roman whispers in almost disbelief, him and his baby boy were finally gonna have a baby.  After so many failed adoption and surrogates the one they needed was in front of them the whole time. 

Dean pulls away from Romans neck, wiping his face, letting out a sound between a sob and laugh. 

"I can't believe after all this time the one person we needed was in front of us the whole time. " 

"I know." 

"Oh shit. I forgot I was recording," Dean laughs walking towards his phone and stopping the phone from recording.   He clicks his contacts and goes to Bayleys and clicks the new message button, he attaches the video and sends it.

_Dean 7:39 pm: I told him!!_

_Bayley 7:45 pm: Aw!! I'm crying sitting on my couch right now. I can't wait, I feel like I'm more excited than you two are lmao._

_Dean 8:02 pm: Nah, I think we've most definitely got u beat on excitement. Romans only know for 45 minutes and has already picked out the color scheme, names, and its college._

_Bayley 8:04 pm: Damn, my kids are 9 and 1 and I haven't even picked out a college.  He's on a ball, have you two decided who's gonna be the baby dad yet?_

_Dean 8:56:  yeah, Romans gonna be putting a bun in ur oven._

_Bayley 9:06: Boo:( me and u would've made cute kids, you stink.   I talked to one of my girlfriends at the clinic and they said they can squeeze us in next Friday, sound good?_

_Dean 9:10: Ur like a little sister to me, putting a baby in you just makes my stomach turn,  and yes next Friday is perfect._

* * *

 

    Dean never thought he could be this nervous, he hasn't been like this since him and Rome eloped.  He's gnawing at his thumb nail while Bayley is getting ready on the table, and the nurse had walked off with Roman to do his 'thing'.  

"If you're not careful your gonna bite your thumb off." 

"Shuddup. I'm nervous, I'm about watch someone I view as my sister get impregnated with my husbands baby's.  Its a little nerve racking." 

Bayley laughs, "Calm down, everything is gonna be fine and, in 9 months your gonna have a healthy, perfect bundle of joy okay? Just take a deep breath." 

Dean nods breathing in deeply though his nose and out his mouth.   Soon as he's down letting the air out of his lungs Roman walks back into the room. 

"That was so weird."  He mumbles while sitting down next to Dean. 

"What? They not have any good porn mags?" Dean whispers and Roman side eyes him smiling brightly. 

"I didn't even look at the magazines, why would I when I got the perfect picture of my husband withering under me etched in my mind?" Roman whispers against Deans ear, and Dean's face tints red.  

"Shut up." He mumbles finding his shoes suddenly very interesting. 

After what feel like 5 years and, Roman and Bayley discussing what the babys gonna look like the nurse walks in.

"Okay, you guys ready?" 

Dean and Roman both nod quickly, Roman grabs his hand and links their fingers together, and suddenly Dean can't breathe, this was happening. The nurse slowly does the procedure, giving Roman and Dean reassuring comments along the way.

"Okay, were all done! And, we'll schedule another appointment for next month to make sure everythings good and then will go from there. " 

* * *

                    - _6 months later-_

 

Dean laughed as Bayley waddled following the nurse towards the room. He was excited, him and Roman were gonna learn what their little peanut was.  They all walked into the small room Bayley laying down on the table, him and Ro' sitting down in the small plastic chairs to the side.   Bayley pulls up her shirt, exposing her baby bump, the nurse squirts some of the gel onto her belly.  She grabs the end of the sonogram machine pressing it lightly against Bayleys stomach and moving it in small circles, after a few minutes the nurse breaks the silence.

'Okay, you guys ready to find out the sex?"

"Yes." Dean blurts out, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Okay, you guys are having a....baby girl!" 

"Yes! I knew it!" Dean shouts, startling the nurse, "Babe, sit down." Roman mumbles tugging at the back of his pants. 

"So, have you thought of any names?"

Deans nods, "We both really like the names Arabella and Kennedy."

"Oo, I like them very creative.  I do have to say I like Kennedy better, I feel like it'd go with the Reigns better. " 

Dean nods, "Thats what I've been trying to tell big dog over here." 

The nurse laughs, "I understand it took me and my husband a week until my due date to figure out a name." 

* * *

               - _3 and a half months later-_

"one more big push! Com'on!" The doctor yells between Baleys legs, Baley nods, pushing her sweat-matted hair back from her face.   She pushes hard, sitting up squeezing Roman and Deans hands hard, she cries out at the pain and, then a loud crying fills the room.   

"Its a baby girl!" 

Dean cant breathe, everything is moving so fast, one minute he and Roman are cradling her between their bare chest for the skin on skin contact, and the next there taking her out of the room, Dean couldn't hear over his heart beat, all he can't register is Roman cradling him to his chest as he cries.  

They were dads,  they had a beautiful baby girl, He couldn't wait to take Kennedy home, that's all he wanted was to go home and have her all to himself, but he understood they had to make sure she was okay and healthy and let Bayley rest.   She's already passed out, her skin slowly regaining color and the sweat drying as she sleeps. 

He pulls back from Roman neck and smiles at him. 

"We're dads, we actually have a baby girl." He whispers in disbelief, everything was moving too fast. He couldn't grasp the fact they were actually parents.  

"Yeah, baby boy we are. I can't wait to get her back and spoil the shit outta her. " 

"Neither can I Ro', Neither can I. "  He mumbles back, he can believe this is his life, he has a wonderful husband, and a beautiful baby girl and he couldn't be happier.

 

_the end._

 

 

 

 

         

 

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooow, I'm really sorry on how long this took. I really don't like how it turned out but, I hope you do. Thank you for sticking around for the this short story, and I hope you liked it. Once again, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> non beta'd so any mistakes are mine, so if you see any please let me know. Thank y'all for reading, leave feedback please(:


End file.
